No More Secrets
by LewisScotland
Summary: what happens when an attack in the throne room, forces Merlin to use his magic in front of Uther how will he react? Is Uther really as cold and heartless as he seems or will he allow Arthur to be with his sorcerer and what becomes of the Kingdom when three neighbouring ones join forces and attack? Merlin/Arthur. I do not own Merlin.


**No More Secrets**

It was just passing dawn the sun rose about an hour ago, Gwen had already dropped of Arthur's breakfast knowing Merlin wouldn't have done it yet when Arthur finally woke up. He sat up slightly not to disturb the man asleep on his chest who he just smiled at before placing a kiss in his dark mop of hair. He looked about the room a let out a small smile when he saw the breakfast sitting on the table with a little extra for Arthur's guest Gwen has been so good to them since she found out always covering for them and doing little things like that it also helped that Arthur covered for her and Lancelot. Their situations were completely different Gwen and Lance were opposite sex but Uther would not like one of his knights being involved with a serving girl but that would be nothing if he ever found out about Arthur being with a man and that's just the tip of the ice-berg if Uther also found out that said man was a sorcerer all hell would break loose. Arthur let out a sigh as he dwelled longer than he hoped on this thought, he wished his father would finally see sense in has war against magic but above all he wished he could scream his relationship from the rooftops but Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by hoarse morning voice "Stop it, you'll get wrinkles on that gorgeous face of yours" the man lying next to him spoke. Arthur breathed a light chuckle "You haven't even moved how could you tell" the man shifted and looked up lovingly at Arthur "I have known you for years Arthur I just know and I also know what you were thinking so just stop it we can't change who he is no matter how much you want to." Arthur sighed "I know I just hate that I have to hide you, I want to be able to walk through the town with your hand in mine and watch you smile and laugh, I respect and love you too much to keep you secret" "What are you talking about we spend all our time together" the man laughed. "Not what I meant Merlin" Arthur laughed "and you should be much more than a servant you have done more for Camelot than I ever could I just wish everybody else would get to see it." Merlin moved to sit up next to Arthur and gave him a quick kiss "I know Arthur and I love that you feel that way but for now it has to be this way, if Uther finds out and doesn't take it well how can I protect you and how can we do that thing that we done last night" Merlin wiggled his eye brows and Arthur laughed "where did you even come up with that, not that I'm complaining" Merlin smiled. "It just came to me" Arthur smiled "your amazing do you know that I don't know what I would do without you" Merlin smiled and noticed the breakfast sitting on the table "Or Gwen, she has been far too good to us" motioning his head to the table. Arthur smiled back "I know but we help out keeping her and Lance secret so she doesn't mind" with a few moans the two sat up and shuffled across the cold stone floor towards the table to start eating "God its freezing in here" Arthur moaned rubbing his shoulders and batting his eye lids at Merlin "make it warm pweeeease" he asked. Merlin just laughed he could never say no to Arthur when he said please like that and with a quick gold flash in his eyes the fire started roaring and the room seemed to heat up very quickly "thank you" Arthur smiled "best day of my life discovering you have magic" he smirked "Your telling me" Merlin smiled back.

They had just finished eating still sitting in their night clothes when Arthur's doors opened and Morgana swanned in this wasn't an unusual occurrence as Merlin was helping her control her magic she thought she could disturb him whenever she felt like it. "I had a nightmare again last night" she spoke sitting down looking slightly worried which grabbed Merlin's attention quickly "Bad?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. She nodded Arthur sent her a weak smile as soon as Merlin found out about Morgana when she set the fire he told Arthur he was in such a state of panic begging Arthur to help him protect her after all he and Morgana had always had a strange mutual trust and friendship from the start and he knew Merlin loved the same as Arthur did "I'm sorry Morgana it must be hard getting all these visions" he spoke quietly truth be told he had no idea what it must be like for Merlin or Morgana but he would do everything he could to help them. Morgana smiled "It is but it makes it a lot easier having you two to talk to about them but this one" she trailed off and her smile vanished Merlin reached across the table and took her hand "It's okay we can change it" he smiled "what happened." She looked up and gave Arthur a pained looked and Merlin one of pure sympathy "I don't know who it is or when but someone is going to attack right here in the castle in the throne room" she paused before looking up a tear in her eye "They kill us all, first Arthur then Uther then me and Merlin before we have a chance to fight back, but I won't even recognise them as all their faces were dark I don't know if we can change it this time Merlin" they both turned to look at Merlin his face was set in stone and Arthur didn't like furious look etched into his face it didn't suit his Merlin "No one and I mean no one will kill you either of you whilst I'm around and that's a promise" Arthur stared at Merlin he never seem him look so determined before "Don't worry about it Morgana I'll make sure it doesn't happen, but you two have to get ready we are due in throne room in half an hour for some boring ass diplomatic meeting with a neighbouring kingdom" Morgana nodded and the three let out a moan none of them wanted to go be but they had no choice. Morgana left to go find Gwen and Merlin flashed his eyes again and both he and Arthur smelt and looked like they had just had the best bath on the planet and were dressed in their best clothes for the meeting which Arthur just smiled at "I really do love your magic."

Arthur tried not to talk about what Morgana said before they headed down to the throne room, he knew Merlin got severely protective of Arthur and any talk of Arthur getting hurt ripped Merlin apart so before he left his chambers he grabbed Merlin into a tight embrace and strong kiss "It will be alright" he whispered and Merlin just nodded and they plastered on their public image and headed to the throne room. When they entered Uther Morgana, Gwen, Lance and Leon were all in the room waiting for them, no guards as the matter of the meeting seemed overly private to both Merlin and Arthur. Leon and Lance both nodded to Arthur and Merlin who nodded back, Gwen gave them her best smile before they took their place and waited. The doors finally opened and in came two servants and several highly dressed men which Merlin raised his brow to. "Your majesty" they greeted Uther with a bow "My Lords" he greeted back "please take a seat" he motioned to the empty chairs on the opposite side of the table. Once the men sat it went straight to business at first everyone but Uther sat bored out their minds as the men and Uther talked until the word magic brought everybody back to attention. Only Uther was in the dark about Merlin and Morgana, Arthur, Lance, Gwen and Leon all knew they also knew about the relationship between them Arthur and Merlin, Lance and Gwen, even Leon and Morgana where shacking up but they all got a bit jumpy when Magic was brought up. "Bayard does not agree with the stance on magic in Camelot sire and to be frank it is the only thing holding him back from this treaty" one of the men spoke Uther sighed. "I am well aware of your kingdoms acceptance of magic but Camelot has seen too much pain and destruction brought by magic to allow it back in my lifetime, I of course have no objections to your lands stance on the matter" the men almost snickered under their breath at Uthers answer but he got strange looks from Arthur and everyone else. "We were instructed that this treaty will go ahead if you allow a small sorcerers camp to be set up in Camelot's borders" what seemed to be the head of the other men spoke. Even Merlin raised his brow something about that request didn't sit right with him "Absolutely not" Uther shouted "I may be tolerant of your stance over in Bayard's kingdom but to many times Magic has showed me it can't be trusted to allow so many sorcerers to converge in the same place" Merlin shocked himself by actually agreeing with Uther. "You will agree or the treaty will be off Uther" the man shouted rising to his feet but Uther just glared him down "No" he said simply and in his mind closing the matter. "Then you have brought this upon yourself Pendragon" the men's eyes started swirling gold and Arthur went to reach for his sword only to be pinned in place "Merlin I can't move" he spoke "Arthur" Uther actually looked terrified for his son "Leon, Lancelot do something" he ordered and both men charged forward only to be thrown back into the back wall. "You were warned Uther" the main man shouted. Uther looked between Arthur and the sorcerers and then glanced to Merlin with almost a pleading look in his eye which Merlin did not miss. "Merlin" Morgana screamed tears in her eyes and they both knew this was her vision but Merlin was ready "Say goodbye to your son Uther" the man called before they sent the spell hurtling towards Arthur. Merlin sent his deflection spell towards the curse thrown at his love at the same time Uther leapt in front of Arthur to take the spell for him only it never reached them he glanced at merlin just in time to see the gold burn out from his eyes and step forward. "Who the hell do you think you are" Merlin spoke clear and deadly Arthur was actually scared of him "Sorcerer" one of the men yelled pointing to Merlin. Arthur felt like he was going to throw up Uther knew and he was going to try and kill Merlin if they survived this. "Wrong" Merlin hissed "Warlock" but the leader of the men just seemed to laugh "There is only one warlock to walk these lands and you are not Emrys" Merlin arched his eye brow "And your willing to bet your life on that are you" the man matched Merlin expression "I have seen Emrys I watched him battle with the witch Morgause before he killed her" Merlin almost smirked he hadn't heard her name in a few years "and you are most definitely not that old man" "looks can be deceiving" Merlin shot back. "Why do you stand there and protect them, a family that will kill you sooner than look at you" the man asked "that is none of your concern, and as I long as I breath you or anybody magic or mortal will never harm Arthur Pendragon" Merlin's eyes turned gold once again as he sent curse after curse towards them all never stopping throwing them at a merciless speed. Everyone looked between Merlin and Uther in horror terrified for the consequences but Uthers face remained almost set in stone but Arthur noticed the slight twitch at the corner of his lips before looking back at Merlin. Merlin had managed to take out 4 of 7 sorcerers and he was still going he wouldn't stop till all of them were dead, the leader tried to be sneaky and sent a curse towards Arthur which Merlin easily deflected and sent him flying across the room and concentrating on the remaining two which he killed with great ease and turned to the leader eyes dark and deadly. "_Levite_" he muttered and the man lifted into the air and floated towards them, he tried to reach his magic but Merlin had somehow cut it off "As I said looks can be deceiving, and you and your dead followers will serve as a warning Arthur Pendragon is protected by Emrys and trying to take his life will cost you yours _Incendivveo" _ a fire started burning a foot above the floor directly below the man "I Emrys decree you unfit for your power and banish you to eternity in waist lands of the afterlife till the end of time and I seal my curse with the flames of a dragon" "Wait please" the man called but Merlin lowered him into the flames and just started until nothing remained of the man he tried to kill Arthur and in his eyes that was inexcusable. Arthur had stood by this point the spell holding him in place broken as he stared at Merlin with fear as tears pricked his eyes terrified of what his father would do. "No one will ever hurt you my prince" Merlin smiled before collapsing to the ground Arthur was at his side in a heartbeat and sighed with relief when Merlin was still breathing he had heard Merlin talk about how great use of magic can render you unconscious so he didn't worry too much about it but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Uther clear his throat and sit on the throne.

Arthur looked up in fear "father" but Uther raised his hand to silence him the look on Uthers face terrified him "Merlin is Emrys" was all he said as more of a statement than a question. "Yes" Arthur managed to get out "But Father" Uther just raised his hand again and Arthur fell silent waiting for him to speak again "He broke the law, you broke the law." Arthur looked up a tear had escaped his eye now "Dad please" he croaked out everyone stared they expected Arthur to get emotional it was Merlin but it was strange to see him like this even Uther softened his gaze. Arthur just sat waiting not bothering to wipe the tears of his cheeks silently wishing for his father to understand, Uther looked at his son it almost broke his heart before glancing at the others in the room before sighing "Lancelot, Leon your capes please" both stared for a moment before taking them off and handing them to the king. Uther stood folding one to resemble some form of a pillow and placing it on the table and folding the other in half and laying it down next the first and turned to Arthur "And yours." Arthur just stared tears still on his cheeks and handed it over Uther shook it out before speaking again and patting the cloak he folded in half "Lay him here" Arthur stared in confusion but done what his father asked placing Merlin on the folded cloak and using the other as a pillow, Uther then placed Arthur's cloak over him like a blanket before returning to the throne "sit all of you we need to talk well rather I need to talk and you need to listen" they all stared for a moment before sitting down Arthur stayed right next to Merlin not wanting to leave his side. Uther took a deep breath before talking "As you are all very well aware off I have spent 25 years talking about the evils of magic but in the last 4 years something changed…"

Flashback

_Arthur and Merlin had been sent off on some patrol just the two of them they were to scout out some bandits that had been raiding the outlying villages and if possible put a stop to it that was the day Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, they were ambushed outnumber with no chance of escape when Merlin whispered "Forgive me" and used his magic killing them all at first Arthur was livid with Merlin and they returned to Camelot for three days Arthur ignored him before finally hearing him out it still took a couple of months for Arthur to get used to Merlin being magic and then Arthur finally opened up as to why he was so angry at Merlin not because he had magic but because he never told him that conversation became very heartfelt and deep as they spoke about everything, every time Merlin used his magic to save Arthur, Uther and Camelot that was also the first night Arthur and Merlin slept together starting their secret romance. Arthur and Merlin had been together for six months when Uther decided Arthur was to join him and few knights on a hunting trip something Uther rarely had time to go on and wanted to spend some time with Arthur outside the castle. It was on the second day they were ambushed the fight was rough but Uther noticed Arthur follow Merlin off into the woods which he quickly followed suit leaving the fighting to his knights. Like Arthur he was an expert tracker and followed them without them noticing until they reached Nimueh a woman Uther would never forget. "I see my bandits weren't enough to distract you Merlin" she smirked "You always seem to ruin my plans and it's so rare that both the king and the prince are outside the castle at the same time." Uther noticed Arthur hadn't even reached for his sword which confused him "If you think for second I would allow you to harm Arthur or his Father your sadly mistaken Nimueh" Merlin spat getting a laugh from the sorceress "Look at you standing strong one would think Arthur knew your dirty little secret" she still wore the sinister smile she had those years ago when Uther knew her "I think you'll find Nimueh he does and you will not harm him" Nimueh took a step back Uther swore he almost saw fear wash across her face "Well I didn't see that one coming Merlin and how did Arthur take your news" Merlin rolled his eyes "We are not here for chit chat Nimueh so let's end this now" Nimueh arched her eye brow and sent a curse straight for them only for Merlin to deflect it "I thought a high priestess would have a bit more power than that" Merlin challenged getting a shriek from the witch who started summoning what Uther thought was an unholy amount of power and sent the very deadly curse straight at Merlin and his son but Merlin cast his own spell and whatever it was it seemed to send Nimueh's curse back at twice the speed crashing into her sending flying into a tree Merlin took a deep breath and raised his hand to the sky as a lightning bolt came hurtling down and crashed into the witch leaving nothing but a burn mark on the bark. Uther stood silent about to demand Merlin arrested when Arthur pulled him into a hug "That was" he paused "Amazing, she is a high priestess and she didn't even land a scratch on us, you are something special Merlin." Uther watched as growing confusion spread on his face "no I'm not" Merlin spoke "I just won't let anybody hurt you or anybody you hold dear" "Including my Father who would kill you if he ever found out" Uther didn't miss the look of sorrow that flashed across Arthurs face "Arthur" Merlin cooed and stroked his check "Your father has his reasons for not trusting magic and even through his blind hatred has caused a lot more attempts on both of your lives not all his fears wrong. Some people who have magic are Evil and will use it for personal gain and sure he may have went a bit over board but he is trying to protect his kingdom" Arthur smiled at Merlin "You are such an amazing person Merlin, to have seen what you have to be in the position you're in but still see reason and protect my father, your so kind and good and pure and one day Camelot will see just how special and amazing you really are" Arthur smiled and leaned into kiss Merlin who reciprocated very gladly. Uther just stared he couldn't believe what he just witnessed, and for once in his live he didn't jump straight into something he decided to go home and think about what happened over the next few days. _

_Once home it wasn't long before the next attack on them took place which Uther once again witnessed Merlin save them from and the victory kiss his son and Merlin shared after it. That's when he noticed the it wasn't just that the looks the touches, were they together? And then they were majorly attacked which Merlin once again saved them from but this time when Arthur grabbed him before he kissed him he smiled "Your amazing Merlin I Love you" Merlin smiled back "I love you too" before they locked lips in a deep kiss before finally pulling apart for air "Do you know that's the first time we have said that" Arthur smiled back "In 7 months I think it's about time I tell you how I truly feel." Uther once again slipped back into the shadows in that moment he finally knew, for a while he entertained the thought that Arthur was under a love spell but after what he just saw he knew his son loved him and merlin him they looked at each other the way he and his darling Ygraine used to. Some more months passed and Uther had in fact cut back on his killing of magic users unless they were using dark magic when someone set Morgana's chambers on fire using magic, of course Uther then started questioning everything he had changed over the last few months when he was heading to Gaius's for a sleeping draft he hadn't slept since his ward was attacked as he approached the slightly open door he heard her and Merlin talking. "Merlin is Gaius around" Morgana asked Merlin looked up "No, he is doing rounds my Lady is there anything I might be able to help you with" he answered. "No it's just my nightmares they have been getting worse since the fire" Morgana spoke softly Uther almost didn't hear her "I'm sure Arthur will find whoever done it soon Morgana you'll see Arthur won't let anything happen to you" Morgana went stiff at Merlin's words before muttering "I would rather he didn't" which Uther just heard before he heard Merlin approach her "Morgana are you okay, do you want to talk about anything?" Morgana smiled "Do you think I'm evil Merlin?" Merlin looked taken aback "Evil? No I think you are one of the kindest and most intelligent people I now but you can be a little a scary when someone threatens someone you care about which I don't think is a bad thing" Morgana let out a light laugh "Thank you Merlin, I'm so scared Merlin if Arthur finds out who started the fire I'm done for" Merlin and Uther both looked confused "Morgana you're not making any sense." Morgana sighed "The fire Merlin, I started it" "What" Merlin asked "It was me, I'm so scared I had a nightmare and I woke up and I felt strange as I stared at the candle and it burst into flames, image what will happen when Uther finds out his own ward living right under his nose has magic he will be furious. I didn't even know I had it, it just happened Merlin I'm so scared I don't know what to do" Uther had slide down the wall Morgana had magic and his hatred and fear had caused her some much terror that was when he knew he done the right thing in cutting back on the executions but what he heard next actually made him smile "Morgana calm down and listen Arthur wouldn't do that to you he would protect you he loves you like a sister he wouldn't let anyone hurt you not even Uther" "How can you be sure of that Merlin huh?" Morgana snapped she almost sounded annoyed "I just do" Merlin said "Yeah well I need a bit more than gut feeling Merlin, you might have this blind faith in Arthur but I have known him his entire life I don't think he could keep this from Uther" Morgana snapped and Merlin groaned in frustration "Well he would ok" he snapped back getting Morgana and Uthers attention "Everyone thinks they know Arthur so well when they don't, when Arthur cares for someone he will protect them with his life even if it is from someone else he cares about. They all think he's some lap dog the jumps to Uthers every word and is spoiled and arrogant when in fact he is the kindest, sweetest most gentle caring man I have had the pleasure of knowing he protects what he loves with his life and one day he will make the best king this land has ever seen and do you why I know that? Because he didn't turn me into Uther when found about my magic in fact since then we have become even closer saving the city from one threat after another together keeping everyone save and we love each other more than anything" Merlin through his hands over his mouth he didn't mean to add that last part and Morgana did not miss it. "You have magic! And you and Arthur are together I always knew there was something going on between you to!" Merlin rolled his eyes "That's not important, what is important is going to Arthur so we can find a way to get you out of this mess c'mon" Merlin grabbed Morgana's wrist and headed for the door and Uther only just managed to hide before they passed him. _

End Flashback

Arthur, Morgana and everyone else stared in shock they didn't quite know how to respond to the king's words he knew about everything but yet he hadn't killed or imprisoned Merlin or Morgana. Arthur finally managed to speak "You knew" but that was all he was able to get out Uther nodded "Since the beginning, I mean did none of you question how I gave up so easily on the fire in Morgana's chambers?" Morgana burst into some form of hysteria and laughter "I questioned it once I had doubts you believed that half arsed story merlin and Arthur concocted" Arthur sent Morgana a glare "I don't think now is the time for that Morgana." Uther let out a sigh "I knew Merlin had great power when he stopped Morgause's immortal army I even know about you and his involvement in freeing the dragon" Arthurs face paled "Yeah um about that, he only agreed to help if we set him free of course Merlin commanded him not to attack Camelot but he has provided us with much valuable information in saving the kingdom" Uther now looked surprised "Merlin commanded a dragon but the last dragonlord has been" Arthur cut him off "Dead for 3 years, Balinor turns out he was Merlin's father once we found that out Merlin hunted down who killed him turns out it was Morgause, not that Merlin had any emotional ties to the man but something snapped he aged himself found her just as she was about to attack the city and killed her, that was the battle between her and the old man." Uther stared in shock "So he is Emrys and a dragon Lord all these years under my nose" there was silence for a few moments before Morgana spoke "Did you know? That Morgause was my half-sister?" Uther looked saddened at Morgana "I had my suspicions even though I was told the baby didn't survive, but it seems a lot of people don't tell me the truth around here" Morgana nodded "If she didn't turn out to be evil and try to kill Arthur I might be upset but when she tried to kill everyone I hold dear I would have killed her myself if Merlin didn't do it first." Uther nodded "So what happens now we always kind of thought this would stay secret until Arthur was king" Morgana asked "I mean I know this is thin ice but if you were going to something about me and merlin you would have done it by now" Uther let out a nervous chuckle "This is where things are going to get complicated, as I said to the sorcerers to much has happened in my reign for me to allow magic freely back but I have only been convicting people in the last years caught using black magic. Times are changing and everything isn't as black and white as I once thought" "Wait a minute" Arthur interrupted "The sorcerers, there was no guards in here, you had a feeling something like this might happen" Arthur more stated than asked. "Yes" Uther replied "I had a feeling they might attack I guessed having Merlin and Morgana would serve as far better protection to you and a little to myself having them here of course I couldn't allow anyone to know this little secret, so I cleared the room." Arthur thought about these words for a moment before speaking again "But if you knew why did you jump in front of the curse sent straight towards me?" Uther looked a little sheepish "To be honest I thought Merlin wasn't going to do anything he was kind of just standing there" Arthur erupted into laughter getting a strange look from everyone "That's just Merlin, he evaluates the threat gets a sense of their strength and power before attacking them but he never lets them harm me, I will say he did take a bit longer to come to my rescue this time but I think that is down to him being petrified that you would kill him, but even still he didn't let them harm me" Arthur smiled at a sleeping Merlin which just got a knowing look from everyone else in the room "So what happens now." Uther then picked back up where Arthur interrupted "Well as I was saying to much as happened for me to allow free run of magic in the kingdom again but I have been cutting back on my war, I know this is not what you want to hear but for now it has to remain secret, short of catastrophic events where the whole kingdom witnesses us standing alongside magic to protect the people I don't think the change of news in my reign will go down all too well, people will see it as a trick for me to flush out any hidden magic users" Arthur sighed a little disappointed but he could see his father's point and so could Morgana "I see your point father, it just sucks I'm so tired of the secrets" Uther gave Arthur a sad smile "I know I also know what you're all like Arthur and Lancelot and you love Merlin and Gwen to much to keep them your dirty little secret" Gwen and Lancelot almost choked when Uther brought up there romance "You know about us two?" Lancelot kind of burst out forgetting he was talking to king but he just laughed "Yes and about Leon and Morgana, seriously you six are terrible at keeping secrets" the five looked at each other nervously with a light chuckle "You all have my blessing" "What!" they all kind of shouted at the same time and Uther just laughed at them "I can see there is no changing who you love, why forbid it and cause pointless fights when I could just allow my son, ward and knights to be happy with whoever they choose" Arthur opened and closed his mouth unable to form a proper word but eventually got "Even me." Uther looked at Arthur and sighed "I'm not going to lie your relationship to Merlin is not unheard of and you will both face a lot of negative reactions to it and do I wish you had female partner to make life easier for you yes. But when I stood in that doorway and watched you save our kingdom and admit your love for each other I know then that not even death would keep you two apart and you two will survive any negative feedback from your relationship" Arthur felt like crying an hour ago he was almost killed and now his father is accepting his relationship and that Merlin has magic "I honestly don't know what to say" Arthur whispered but his attention was caught by Merlin who started mumbling in his sleep. He looked at Merlin with a loving smile but it quickly changed to that of concern as the expression on Merlin's face was not his normal he placed his hand on his fore head which felt boiling to the touch "Leon" Arthur croaked out "Find Gaius he's burning up" Everyone stopped and Leon looked to Uther who just nodded and Leon ran from the room "this isn't supposed to happen, he spoke about sometimes a high use of magic can exhaust him but he just sleeps for a while when he wakes up he's fine, he has never started burning up before" The panic was clear in Arthur voice and he didn't know where she pulled it from but Gwen was at him with a jug of cool water and some rags rinsing them and placing them on his fore head "We have to bring his temperature down" she explained Arthur just listened Gwen has spent a lot of time studying under Gaius she knew what she was talking about and Arthur let her get on with it. "Morgana you know more about magic than I do what's happening to him" Morgana opened and closed her mouth and looked between Arthur and Merlin "I don't know, I'm sorry" Arthur felt a strong firm hand placed on his shoulder and turned to see his father "he'll be alright son Gaius will be here any minute he'll know what to do" Just at that Gaius and Leon burst into the room, Gaius ignoring the dead bodies and running straight to Merlin "What happened" he bellowed checking Merlin over and looking at Arthur. "He passed out at first I thought it was because of his magic" Gaius's eye brows shot up at Arthur words "gawk later Gaius" Arthur moaned "We were attacked by sorcerers Merlin killed them all, he had told me before how his magic sometimes exhausts him and he sleeps after it that's what I thought it was, then he started burning up, Gaius you have to do something" Arthur begged Gaius started examining Merlin frowning every once in a while Arthur sat to Merlin's side holding his hands rubbing soothing circles on had palm willing him to wake up. Gaius turned and started looking through some books when Uther approached behind him "what's wrong with him Gaius" he asked and Uther stared uneasily at his king "I'm not sure" he answered honestly because there was no medical explanation for Merlin's symptoms "Save him Gaius, not for me or him or even you, I don't think Arthur can handle losing him" Gaius stared at his king "what do you mean?" Uther breathed "Remember how I turned after Ygraine died" Gaius grimly nodded "Arthur will be worse, if Merlin asked him to abandon Camelot and run away with him into the country and live of the land Arthur would do it, there in love with each other Gaius" Gaius just smirked "I always thought there was something more between them but Merlin always denied it, I'll do everything I can Sire" Uther nodded. Time seemed to drag but eventually Merlin words started to make sense "Their coming" he moaned catching everyone's attention "I have to get to Arthur, I have to save him and Camelot before it's too late" Everyone started to get uneasy when Morgana gasped "Out the way" she screamed to everyone but when Arthur didn't move she pushed him out the way "Merlin" she spoke gently "Merlin listen to me its Morgana I need you to talk to me" everyone noticed her eyes glowing gold as she held Merlin's hand "What's happening." Merlin's eye flew open but it was as if he was still in a trance "Morgana save him, there coming they are going to attack the city you have to get the people out and hide Arthur their coming their almost here there going to destroy everything, save him please save him and tell him I love him" Merlin eyes closed again as Morgana's eye shined brighter before she gasped and let go of his hand. "Morgana what's happening" Arthur begged "He's having a vision a strong one there coming" was all she said getting nervous looks from everyone. "Who is coming" Uther ordered "The high priestesses and Cenred, Odin and Bayard they all march for Camelot" "WHAT" Uther shouted "War" Morgana nodded "we have a few hours a best." Uther slowly stepped backwards before falling in his throne but Arthur snapped into action "Leon, Lancelot follow me, Gaius Gwen prepare for casualty's, Morgana don't you dare leave him" Arthur didn't wait for responses and started heading out the throne room and sounding the alarm and heading to the balcony to address the guards and knights "Camelot is under attack the enemy will be here in a matter of hours evacuate the city" Arthur hesitated before calling something in harsh foreign tongue, Merlin had taught him it in case of dyer emergencies and in moments everyone saw the dragon come into view and reached for their swords for Arthur halt them "Young Pendragon, how did you call me" the great dragon asked "That old friend is not important right now we need your help" The dragon looked surprised "With what" he asked. "Camelot is under attack the enemy will be here in a matter of hours we need to evacuate the city and prepare for siege, we are outnumbered against three kingdoms and the remaining high priestesses" The dragons eyes seemed to darken "So it is true the battle for Albion takes place now, I and my kin will stand by your side Arthur Pendragon but just know even with the help of dragons this war will not be easily won, where is Merlin." Arthur looked pained "He is in trance state, he warned us of the attack but we have been unsuccessful in awaking him" The dragon arched his brow "I will bring my kin to your aid Pendragon but Merlin will only be woken by the only force stronger than magic" and the dragon took off again. Everyone stared up at Arthur frozen did he just get a dragon to help them in battle "I gave you your orders evacuate the city and prepare for war" Arthur bellowed putting Uthers voice to shame snapping everyone into action. Arthur got dressed in his armour and headed back to the throne room where his father Morgana and Merlin were still "The city is being evacuated, I know this is that last thing you need father but we have the help of the dragons" Uther Arched his brow "Is that wise Arthur" Arthur sighed "Look father we are severely outnumbered they have three kingdoms and magic we have one city and Merlin if we can wake him up we need all the help we can get, if the kingdom doesn't like it well screw them they can bitch and moan when they are still alive to do so, I wise king once said to me even if your kingdom does not like it, he must do everything to protect his people" Uther just smiled at Arthur "so you do listen to me, what's the plan" he asked standing up. Arthur smiled "The guards are evacuating the city the knights are preparing for a battle and the servants are preparing for siege, now father me and Merlin had come up several defensive plans should anything like this ever happen. Out in the field beyond the walls we set up several highly lethal traps the only problem is we need Merlin to set them off we kept the plans top secret only he knows what spells to use to set the traps off, but we did also set non magical traps its just a case of timing to inflict the most possible damage to our enemies" Arthur was interrupted by a large gust of wind and very large magical presence turning Arthur Uther and Morgana saw what looked like an unholy amount of sorcerers before they all fell to one knee and bowed "My lords" the head seemed to speak before standing an approaching "My name is Halbar commander of this sorcerer Army" Arthurs looked shocked but prompted the man on "25 years ago the great dragon came to me, told me the prophecy of the once and future king will soon come to pass two weeks later prince Arthur was born, he asked me to train a highly elite combat skilled magical army to come the princes aid when the battle of Albion began, every one of these sorcerers have sworn an oath to me, I have sworn an oath the to the once and future king bound with magic now should Arthur pass the test my army and the thousand others I have hidden in the forest will be at your command" Uther looked slightly worried "Test, what kind of test?" the man smiled "I have sworn an oath to the once and future king he and only he can command me, anything he wishes as long as it is in my power I must do" Arthur's face widened with shock even more but before he could do anything he already found he was sending an order "Emrys, how do I wake him tell me with no cryptic shit like that dragon" Halbar looked taken aback by Arthur plain use of the warlocks droid name but found he was answering "Love" Arthur sighed "I said no cryptic shit, tell me how to awake Merlin" Halbar found he was talking again "that wasn't cryptic, love is the only way to wake him from the enchantment placed on him you must find his true love only they can wake him from his slumber." Arthur stared for a moment "What if his true love doesn't possess magic? How could they wake him up?" Halbar laughed "everyone possess Magic in some form or another, but love is the strongest, purest form and once its power has been accessed is almost unstoppable" Arthur stared at Merlin before smirking "Leave us" "what" Halbar questioned and Arthur laughed "not just you Father, Morgana leave us take Halbar and his army and prepare them for war, Halbar Morgana is command whilst I am absent understood" Halbar nodded "Yes my lord" he turned to his army "You heard the prince leave him" they all turned and started filtering out the door before Arthur turned back to his father "Father please a moment alone with Merlin" Uther glanced at Merlin before placing a hand on Arthurs shoulder "You'll make an excellent king, now bring him back to us" Uther gave Arthur smile which Arthur felt just looked wrong on his father's face before he left the room and Arthur sat back down next to Merlin lifting his hand once again and smiling. "You know Merlin, your infuriating and clumsy, sarcastic and completely 100% an idiot but your my idiot, your possibly the worst cleaner I have ever seen your always late and at times I could kill you myself. But your smile and laugh and even your clumsiness brightens my day you don't take any of my pratish shit you always tell me when I'm wrong but with you by my side I feel like I can do anything, your undying belief in me your loyalty and your magic I know we always groaned when he said this but we are two sides of the same coin, when we are together standing as one nothing can stop us, I believe your the most powerful person to walk this earth and not because of your magic but because of your heart, you loved me when no else would, you always see the good in everyone, never putting yourself first it is you that should be king not me. You risk everything for anyone all they need to do is ask, your selfless and true, brave and loyal, the best day of my life was when you embarrassed me in front of my knights entering yourself into my life forever. I never asked but you were always there protecting me saving me from threats and even myself and one day the world will see just how amazing and gifted you are and I can't wait for that day to come. To everybody else your just my clumsy man servant but to me you will always be my knight in shining armour, my warlock but mostly my prince, equal and the love of my life" Arthur leaned forward and gave merlin a gentle kiss on the lips before sitting back "I'll always love you" with a sad smile Arthur stood to leave and get ready for war "I know you weren't going to leave me with that pathetic excuse of a kiss" Arthur span on his heels to see Merlin sitting on the table smiling at him "Merlin" he exclaimed with joy before running over and pulling him close into a deep hard kiss which left them both panting for air when they pulled apart fore heads resting against each other "Did you mean it, everything you said" Merlin whispered. Arthurs lips curled up into a smile "every word, your my Idiot" Merlin laughed and placed a quick kiss on Arthur "and your my prat" they stood like that for a few minutes before Merlin's face turned serious "Did you get my message about the attack" Arthur sighed and nodded "The castle is preparing as we speak, we even have the dragons and a sorcerer army on our side, apparently this battle was foretold in a prophecy they are referring to it as the battle of Albion" Merlin stared confused as to how Arthur got his father to agree to that but decided now was not the time to question it "We should really prepare for battle Arthur" Arthur sighed "just one more minute, I thought I was going to lose you today" "But what if someone walks in" Arthur chuckled "I don't care father knows he even accepted it, so right now I just want to hold the man I love before going to war" Merlin's lips curled into a smile now "so no more hiding our love? We can walk through the town hand in hand just like you wanted" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin "Yes, if we survive this that is but I have a gift for you" Merlin raised his eye brows "Come with me" Arthur smiled.

Arthur lead Merlin through the castle into his chambers "I had this made for you thinking you would never get the chance to where it until I was king" Arthur fumbled about at the wall getting an odd look from Merlin before it opened into a secret compartment revealing a set of Armour proudly wearing the Pendragon crest but garnished in Merlin's favourite blue "I thought even once I'm king you'll still follow me into battle and I wanted you to be protected, it's made from the finest metal lightweight and flexible so it's easy for you to move in but when on impact is nearly impenetrable Gwen's father made it, Morgana enchanted it to give you some protection from spells but I think given the circumstances now would be a good time to give you it." Merlin stepped forward to touch and examine the fine piece of craftsmanship smiling "It stunning but why is it so fancy" Arthur blushed "Well once I become king I was going to make you a knight but I wanted everyone to know you were more than just a knight I wanted you to become commander of my magical knights" Merlin's brows shot up "What" Arthur smiled and started to help Merlin put his armour on "Well once I was king I was going to lift the ban on magic open up the knights so it's not just that of noble blood and open another side magical, to show that magic can be used to protect but given as I'm Pendragon red training the knights with swords and the likes but you would train the sorcerers I thought in blue it's your favourite colour it show your new status and the Pendragon crest to show that me and you are one and nothing can stop us." Merlin just smiled at the gesture and how cheesy Arthur just was but he loved the idea "I think that is one the best ideas you have ever had" he smiled "I would love to help train the knights of Camelot" Arthur just beamed "Oh and of course there is this outfit" Arthur pointed to the blue coat, black breeches and boots and the dark blue tunic with the Pendragon crest stitched across the heart in silver and the small silver crown all displayed perfectly "For when you become my court sorcerer and depending on how the kingdom react to the news of us my king or the kings consort" Merlin just beamed as he finished putting on his armour "thought a lot about the future have you" he teased and Arthur just smiled "Yeah, and I showed you that one because I have a feeling you might need it sooner rather than later" Merlin just stared at Arthur waiting for him to elaborate "Well I have a sneaking suspicion that once this is over my father might name you a lord considering you are already one" Merlin's eyes widened in everything that had been going he completely forgot he used his magic in front of Uther "Omg your father knows about my magic" Merlin started to panic but Arthur placed a quick kiss on his lips "Yes he does in fact he has known about it and me and you for years" "What" Merlin asked but they were drawn away by the sound of enemy chants "I'll explain everything later right now" Arthur looked to the window and Merlin got the message with a quick hard kiss they both started running for the city walls.

"Is everything in place" Arthur called to his father as they approached, Uther turned and smiled at Arthur and Merlin even though it unsettled them both "Merlin, good to have you back with us. Yes everything is in place and now Merlin can use those traps you set in place, Halbar's army are hidden and cloaked lining the woods, the guards evacuated the city and the servants managed to prepare everything for a siege you did good Arthur." Arthur nodded in thanks to the compliment Uther paid him before looking out over the field his eyes skipped over the massive Army and landed straight on the leaders "Cenred, Odin and Bayard" Arthur hissed but felt Merlin lock hands with him "and next to them, Arianna, Sophia and Vivian the high priestesses, Arthur stay away from them they are deadly do you understand" Uther and Arthur both turned to Merlin at the commanding tone in his voice "Don't look at me like either of you, Arthur you may a great warrior but trust me they will kill you in a heartbeat leave them to me" Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Merlin gave him a glare that showed this was not up for discussion and quickly closed his mouth and looked back out over the field. Their men lined the walls ready to defend the city just waiting for the attack to start, which didn't take long, a loud horn was blown from the back as the men charged forward "HOLD" Arthur yelled getting strange looks from everyone including his father. "Arthur they are getting to close" a knight called but Arthur gave him a glare "HOLD" the enemy army kept approaching Arthur wanted as many in the area of his and Merlin's traps as possible when they were almost at the walls Arthur called "Merlin now!" Merlin was already ready as his eyes darted about the field eyes glowing gold as he looked at different areas in the field. At first nothing happened as the army advanced towards the walls but suddenly so many different things started happening at once no one actually knew what was going on. First roots and vines started bursting out the ground wrapping round several men at once pulling them deep into the earth shadow warriors started running from the walls running through the enemy like ghosts slashing and killing without mercy, fire started bursting from random parts of the ground never coming out the same place twice when explosions started erupting sending men and body parts flying. Camelot's Army just stared in relief and horror at the site before them as the ground seemed to be devouring more and more of the enemy, they turned to look at Arthur and the king but saw them both staring with dare they say pride? At Merlin who's eyes were glowing gold when Arthur whispered something into Merlin's ear who just nodded. His eyes done a burning flash of gold before vortex appeared in the middle of the field sucking men up into then, the spells and curses started flying from the lines of the forest crashing and bursting into the army that just seemed to keep advancing "FIRE AT WILL" Arthur called raising his crossbow and shooting the first arrow before the sea of them started flying from the walls. "Arthur their ready" Lance called from the ground behind the walls Arthur turned smiled and nodded "Fire" he shouted and Lance gave the signal. Boulders and flaming god knows what started flying out into the field from inside the city taking out 10 to 15 men at a time as the catapults kept getting reloaded and firing at will. Everything seemed to be going great until the enemy started fight back with their own magic users that was when casualty's came to Camelot's side as men were thrown from the wall and hit with curses Merlin breathed deeply "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankesO drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes" Everyone stared at Merlin for a second before the roaring and screeching was heard in the skies as not just the great dragon but several others dived down from the sky breathing fire over the army the kings of the other kingdom took a step back along with the high priestess "Only one man has the power to command dragons" Arianna hissed "And he must be working with Camelot" the battle raged on with little injury on Camelot's side as a women's voice thundered above the noise "EMRYS" she screamed and everyone heard it "TRATIOR TO YOUR KIND, HIDING BEHIND THE WALLS OF CAMELOT COME OUT A FIGHT LIKE THE WARLOCK YOU CLAIM TO BE, OR WATCH YOUR ONCE AND FUTURE KING DIE." Morgana, Arthur and Uther turned to Merlin but the look on his face was different this time it was terrifying "Merlin don't" Arthur begged but Merlin didn't hear him as he floated up from his feet over the lip of the wall and down to the ground Arthur started screaming ready to jump down to his death to follow him but Uther, Leon and Lance managed to stop him "Arthur you'll die" they argued "I can leave him not on his own down there" the tears started in Arthurs eyes as he shouted for merlin to come back.

Merlin's feet touched the ground and the enemy army ran towards but no one got close it was as if some kind of force field protected him as every man who ran him near flew through the air and turned to nothing before they hit the ground Merlin walked to the center of the battle field before his magic started spin around him creating some kind of whirlpool/vortex sucking in the enemy army. Everyone watched from the wall as merlin seemed to suck the men into his spell clearing the field like you would with your arm across a table as his spell got wider and wider sucking everyone into it before a giant burst and stopped the field clear of the army all dead bodies like it never happened everyone just stared. Merlin looked at the three kings before they were raised from their horses and at an unnatural speed sent flying towards Camelot where they all crashed to their knees at Uther and Arthurs feet surrounded by a sea of knights and their weapons gone "Arrest them" Uther bellowed before looking back out over the field with Arthur to Merlin who stood facing the three high priestesses. "Which one of you summoned me" he called Arthur wasn't sure but merlin must of cast a spell because they could hear every word he spoke. Merlin knew which one it was he just wanted her to admit it before he killed them "Which one of you threatened Arthur Pendragon" Sophia stepped forward "You don't scare me Merlin" He just arched his eye brow raised his hand out towards and pulled it back in on himself quickly. The witch screamed and looked in horror as she saw Merlin holding her heart "It was not you who spoke to me and you will die" Merlin started squeezing her heart and she doubled over gasping grabbing her chest in pain until she finally stopped, Merlin crushed her heart into a paste before casting a side. He looked to the reaming two "Well who was it" he glared Arianna went to step forward but Vivian took her place "Me" Merlin just seemed to growl in frustration "When will you learn you can't lie to me" Merlin just opened his hands as if he through something at the witch and watched as she screamed as she looked at her body starting to turn to dust. He turned to last one standing "Let your sisters die for you how brave of you witch" he growled but Arianna stood her ground "Traitor, you turned you back on your kind for likes of them" she spat. Merlin looked at her "Either you're a fool or you're not afraid to die but either way no one will ever harm Arthur Pendragon as long as I'm around" the witch growled and sent a curse at Merlin ho very easily deflected it "Seriously" he asked "I am magic your feeble attempts cannot harm me" he raised his hand "Levite" the witch raised just like the sorcerer this morning did "I Emrys strip you of all power and curse you to spend eternity without death, without mercy trapped in ring of fire from the mouth of the dragon king himself invisible to anything that looks at you trapped alone for ever this curse will last till the end of time no power on earth can change it" a small circle of blue fire grew around the witch before it seemed to engulf her and vanish. Merlin turned back to look at the wall and looked straight into Arthurs eyes and somehow ended up standing on the wall next to him "It is over your safe" and once again collapsed to the ground. Arthur was down at his side in a second screaming for Gaius everyone else stood in fear and amazement at the power Merlin had just shown. Gaius showed up Gwen at his side whilst they checked over him and done some test before instructing Arthur to bring him to Gaius's chambers. "NO" they both looked shocked at him "Gather some servants bring everything you need to my chambers he will stay there nothing but the best till he recovers it's the least we can do for him" Gaius smiled and nodded before rushing to carry out the princes wishes. Gaius done everything he could for Merlin and told Arthur it was a waiting game now and gave small squeeze on the shoulder before leaving. "How is he" Uther asked entering the room Arthur looked up "Asleep Gaius said it's a waiting game now and it depends on him whether he wakes up or not" Uther let out a small sigh and sat down next to his son "What he done for the kingdom today was nothing short of a miracle Arthur, we had no deaths not one because you and his foresight to protect the people three kingdoms and magic still didn't harm us. I Promise this will not go unrewarded" Uther gave his son a squeeze on the shoulder before standing and heading to the door but stopped and turned "Arthur" he called and Arthur looked up "Your dismissed from all duties until he wakes up and once Gaius has checked him over I want to know straight away" Arthur smiled and nodded "I will thank you father" Uther left the room to leave his son and love in private and let out a sigh. He meant what he said what Merlin done was a miracle for them all and he would repay with something outstanding.

Two weeks later

A lot had happened in the two weeks since the battle a lot of things had changed in Camelot, even though it was just the army in the city when Merlin saved them naturally everyone knew about him and the sorcerer army and the dragons and much to Uther and Arthurs delight there was an uproar demanding he revoke the ban on magic which Arthur was more than pleased about Merlin still hadn't woke up and it was like being back in a war when anybody tried to get Arthur leave his side willing him to wake up some people had given up on him ever waking up but Arthur refused to give up he knew the love he and Merlin had for each would bring him back to him, god he obliterated 3 armies just to protect Arthur no Arthur would not give up on him. Which is why after two weeks when Arthur was asleep at Merlin's side holding onto him tight and protectively he never noticed the smaller boy stirring until the hands started wind their fingers into his and squeeze them tightly almost at a crushing strength waking Arthur up. Arthur glanced down at his hand and then up to Merlin's face to see the man staring deep into his eyes "Morning" Merlin spoke with his dopey smile and Arthur just into the biggest grin Merlin had ever seen it actually looked painful "Merlin, your awake" he started shouting sitting up very quickly and pulled the slim boy into a bone crushing hug "I knew you would come back to me, I know you wouldn't leave me alone" Merlin was about to ask what Arthur was talking about when he felt his lips crash into his hard and sloppy full of want and relief and love until he finally pulled and "I need to tell Gaius your awake" Arthur jumped out the bed and ran to the door "YOU" he called pointing to a guard "Go get Gaius and my Father tell them he has woke up" the guard gave Arthur a knowing smile before bowing his head and running off. "Arthur what's going on, why are you happy that I have woken up" Merlin asked and Arthur finally slowed down and sat back next to Merlin "Merlin you have been asleep for two weeks some people were saying you were never going to wake up but I couldn't give up on you, hell your love for me destroyed three armies and high priestesses what kind of boyfriend would I be if I gave up on you and then you woke up and everything in the world is just perfect" Merlin was about to speak when Uther, Gaius and Morgana burst into the room "Merlin" they all shouted and ran over to him Gaius gave him a quick hug before smacking him over the head "Don't scare me like that again" he scowled but he was just thankful to see the boy awake. That is how the rest of the day went his friends coming and hugging him and expressing how happy there where that he was awake and of course doing countless amounts of checks on him before finally he was able to get some rest where Arthur just cuddled up into his back arms around him never to let him ago before they both drifted into a deep well needed sleep.

When they woke the next morning and had breakfast Merlin had so many questions he wanted to ask Arthur but Arthur promised to answer them all later there was a couple places they both had to be first. Arthur gave Merlin the outfit he had made for him only keeping the crown (for now) and once Merlin was dressed Arthur just wanted to rip the clothes back off him and ravish him then and there "You are too sexy for your own good Merlin" Arthur smiled getting a smirk from Merlin "Why do I have to be all dressed up anyway, what's going on?" Arthur just smirked and tapped his nose "you'll see, C'mon its time." Arthur lead Merlin down the halls towards the royal balcony where he saw Uther and Morgana standing smiling "Arthur what's going on" he asked a bit nervously but Arthur just smiled and dragged him out into the sunlight, once Merlin's eyes adjusted he noticed the entire city crammed into the square before they all started cheering and whistling when he glanced at Arthur he noticed he, Uther and Morgana were clapping at cheering at him as well before Uther motioned to the crowd to quieten down. "People of Camelot with great pleasure I can finally announce that Merlin has finally awoken and with that the end to any injuries given during the great battle. A lot has changed in two weeks here in Camelot so you will now all get to witness the knighting of our newest and first legal magical knight in over 25 years Merlin" Merlin's jaw hit the ground as he stared at Arthur who just beamed "On you go, you deserve it" Arthur smiled nudging Merlin forward. "Merlin please kneel" Uther spoke and Merlin found he done what was asked a kneeled before his King "Do you Merlin, swear to protect Camelot, to put her needs above your own, to stand on truth justice and loyalty?" Merlin swallowed before I answering "I do" Uther smiled "Then by the power vested in me Uther Pendragon King of Camelot I dub you Sir Merlin Knight of Camelot please rise" Merlin stood up to be greeted by the sound of thunderous cheers and just kind of smiled at the crowd before smiling at the grin on Arthurs face. "I have one more surprise for Sir Merlin" Uther spoke causing the square to go silent "For Years Merlin has protected us saved us from threat after threat and always stood loyal by Prince Arthur's side. Many times he single handedly saved us all when the use of his magic could have him killed but he didn't care for himself only that his prince and home were protected. Two weeks ago he more or less protected everyone from a huge battle allowing many knights and Guards to return home to their families, for this there is no words or gift to express how truly grateful each and every one of us are that you brought our children and loved ones safely home, You power loyalty shown to Camelot and Prince Arthur has been noticed and because of this you have been granted more than the nobility of a knight" Uther paused and pulled a piece of Parchment from his coat before clearing his throat "I Uther Pendragon King of Camelot hereby and forever more lift the ban put in place against magic, allowing the people of Camelot to once again live their lives in peace and freedom, further more I name Sir Merlin Dragon lord and Warlock Court sorcerer to the king and Prince of Camelot naming him legally a lord and Knight, trusted friend and advisor to the court of Camelot" Uther stopped as the applause ran through the air and Merlin looked speechless "I don't know what to say" he blushed and Uther jut lightly chuckled, he felt a tap on his shoulders as he turned to see Arthur grinning like a child "You done it, you brought peace and freedom back to our land" Arthur smiled before hugging him. The crowd had settled down before some shouted "C'MON ARTHUR HURRY UP AND KISS HIM WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO" Arthur and Merlin both looked into the crowd eyes bulging out their heads "W-What" he managed to get out but they could here everyone in the square roll their eyes "before some shouted "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DISCREET, JUST KISS THE MAN HE DESERVES IT" then the whole square started chanting "Kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss him" Arthur smiled and merlin blushed "Who are we to deny the people" Arthur smiled before leaning in a kissing Merlin. The wolf whistles and aww's filled the air as they parted from the kiss smiling and they both whispered "No more Secrets" before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
